Cam And Maya - Chapter One-
by EmilyF11
Summary: Cam and Maya Love story. This is only ch. 1, if liked there will be more. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

There he is. Number 67. Ugh. I know I don't normally like hockey, but he makes this game so interesting. Every time he looks up at me and flashes me a little smile. It makes my heart drop. Ever since he showed up to Degrassi, he's made me feel like a completely different person. I'm so glad I didn't let that stupid kiss with Zig ruin it. Now, it's been almost 6 months for Cam and I, and we've never been stronger.

BUUUZZZ. The last period ends. The players start to shuffle off the ice, and I can't help but to run to the edge of the bleachers. I lean over the hand rail and look down. Straight into Cam's eyes. He tries to stop, but the other players are forcing him to move forward.

"Wait there! I'll meet you after!" He calls as he moves with the rest of the players, who moving together, form a blob looking shape. I lose sight of him as he merges with the other players as they jump and holler about their happiness of winning.

I know after this long, people get used to each other, and the butterflies go away. But how can you get used to those golden brown eyes, his cute little half smile, the way he brushes his shaggy brown hair out of his face. I will never get over that. As I sit waiting for him to come, I get lost in the ice being cleaned. The way it gets so smoothed out, watching the Zamboni go back in forth. It's making patterns on the ice.

I'm starting to get chilly as I hear a bang, something was dropped to the ground. Cam slides down on the bleachers behind me, throwing one leg on each side of me. He grabs my waist and hugs me tight, giving me a peck on my cheek. I can feel the warm sweat on his forehead as he cuddles his face into my neck. He kisses me on the neck and shoulder a couple of times.

"Maya Matlin, my little snow bunny. I can't believe you came to watch!" he beamed. I leaned back into him.

"Of course I did Cam, I want to watch you play. Ahem, sorry watch you win." I said. They had won their game 5-2. Cam scoring 3 of those goals.

"The only part I don't like about you being here is you get to watch me mess up. Did you see when I was offside? Or when I cross checked that guy, got a penalty, which let in a goal?..." He continued talking.

"Cam... Cam... Cam!" I interrupted. "Um.. First off, you did great. Secondly, I don't know what those mean." I laughed and turned around to face him. Crossing my legs.

He laughed and put his hand on my leg. A smile slowly spread across his face, he tilted his head to the right and shook his head. I knew this look. This was the "You're so cute. Oh my.." Look. I gave it to him all the time. I bit my lip in anticipation of what was about to happen. He put his other hand on my face and pulled it close.

"You're adorable." He whispered just before he pressed his lips up against mine. I moved my hand up and grabbed onto the middle of his Ice Hounds jacket. He slowly pulled away and gave me an almost puzzled look.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"You... Seriously don't know what a cross check is?" He broke out into a smile.

"Cam! You had me worried!" I pushed him away jokingly. I got up and started running.

"Maya!" He stood up, laughing. He started chasing me.

Of course he caught me quickly. That boy can run ten times faster than me. He grabbed me at my waist from behind, he lifted me up growled.

"Cam, you're not a lion." I laughed.

"I wanna be one day..." He sighed, lowering me to the ground.

"You're a dork." I said taking his hand. We left the arena, Katie was there to pick us up.

When we arrived back at my place, Cam's phone was constantly buzzing. Texts from the team.

-Dude! Can't believe you're missing out on the celebration!-

-You'd better have an excuse for not being here! :(-

-Maya.. Isn't it?-

I can't explain how guilty that made me feel. I always felt this way when I was with Cam after a game. I tried to insist he go with his team after, he wouldn't listen.

"Cam... I-" I started to say.

"Maya. No. We've been over this. I love spending time with you. Those guys, yeah they are my teammates on the ice. But off the ice, we have nothing in common." He reassured me.

"But-" I tried to argue.

"No buts' Maya!" He said, lying back down next to me. We were watching a movie in my room.

He slid his arm under my neck, pulling me into a hug. We pulled apart. I looked up at him, and him back down at me. He leaned down and gave me a peck on my forehead. We were spending as much time together today as we could because tomorrow was our 6 months together and he would be busy with hockey, and myself with a Whisper Hug concert.

"Maya.. I got you something." he whispered.

"What? Cam.. We said no.." I was shocked.

Cam got up off the bed and walked over to his bag, he pulled out a box wrapped in a bow. In the card it said: _"To Maya. My little hockey fan, I've been waiting for the right time. But I think now it's a good time...(Refer to human Cam now.)_

I looked up at him, puzzled.

"Maya. I know we said we'd never say it... But I love you." Cam stuttered, taking my hand in his.

"I l..love you too.." I whispered back, pulling his lips to mine by his shirt collar. He put his hand on my waist, pushing my from my sitting position to a laying on. He was propped up on one arm over top of me, while I was laying on my back beneath him. My hand was moving from his shoulder to his waist. He was using my belt loops to pull me closer to him. He pulled his lips away from my mouth and down to my neck and collar bone. He was moving his hand from my thigh to my ribs. I grabbed his face and pulled it close to mine. He leaned down and started to kiss me again. I bit his bottom lip, knowing this drives him crazy. He couldn't help himself anymore. He moved his hand from my ribs just a little higher... And higher... he hit it second base. I knew where this was headed, and I have to say, I didn't mind it. I reached for the hem of Cam's shirt and pulled it over his head. He slid his arms out and came right back to kissing me. I could feel his warm skin against my arm. His biceps were so easily felt without a layer of clothing. I was sliding my hands across his chest to his back. I couldn't take it anymore. I flipped him over onto his back and climbed on top of him. Slowly and softly I was planting kisses on his mouth, cheek, neck, chest. Then... No.. It couldn't be. Footsteps outside my door. Cam scrambled to find his shirt while I tried to tame my hair.

My door clicked open. I was sitting on the edge of my bed, I turned around to see Cam still shirtless. I pushed him. He hit the floor with a thud. Then my door was opened completely. Katie.

"What?" I asked, out of breath.

"Dinner... Where's Cam?" She gave me a suspicious look.

"On the floor. The idiot fell." I said jokingly. Cam must have found his shirt on the floor and managed to put it on in the time Katie entered.

"Umm. Yeah.. Fell, or as some people call it, got pushed by their mean girlfriends." He stood up, brushing his hair out of his face in the way I loved.

"Maya! Play nice!" Katie teased. Leaving the room, closing the door behind her.

"I-I can't believe you pushed me!" Cam joked.

"I-I can't believe how good you look without a shirt!" I mimicked him.

We went downstairs for dinner. Katie and mom had made Cam's favorite. My mom loves him. After dinner Cam and I went up to my room. He had me open the gift. A tiny locket. Inside, a picture of us. Outside, engraved _My Little Snow Bunny. _

__ The next day I was up bright and early. And I'm sure so was Cam. I had a performance. He had a game. Unfortunately, right at the same time. We both started at 12pm. I was there at 11:02. Mo was there at 11:00 exactly. The rest of the group showed up slowly after me. We all got a talking to for being "late".

We were just about to go on stage. Backstage, we were watching "Ignore Authorial People" preform their song "I hate grownups". It looks like we had this competition in the bag. The winners, got a paid way for an audition for background music on a commercial. I was fiddling with the locket Cam had given me the night before. I silently wished him luck just before the announcer brought us on stage. We set up everything and started. It sounded great. I was super nervous, I had a singing solo coming up. I walked up to the mic with tons of energy. The crowd was cheering and jumping. And I was just about to start singing, when I caught a glimpse of something. Wait.. not something.. someone. Cam! He was here! But how? He had his own game to be at! He had left... To see me. He was missing his game... For me.

Whisper Hug preformed great, and as soon as we were done, I raced over to Cam last was. He wasn't there. Was I seeing things?

I looked around. There he was. Over by a white tent. I walked over to him.

"Cam." I said trying to get his attention. He looked up at me and smiled. But pointed to his phone. As soon as the smile spread across his face, it left again.

"Yeah.. I know... But... She's my girlfriend... This was important to me!... I don't have to be there all the time... I'll come... Yeah! Okay!... Soon. I know... Alright... Alright... Okay... Alright!" He seemed upset. As he ended the call and looked at me.

"Cam?" I questioned him.

"The guys..." He moaned, looking at the ground.

"Thank you for coming. It means a lot." I said, grabbing a hold of his coat pocket.

"I know. I wouldn't have missed it." He smiled, pulling me in for a hug.

My phone buzzed. I pulled it out.

-You. Are. Ruining. This. Team. This will be the last time you get between Cam and the Ice Hounds... From: .- My face dropped.


	2. Chapter 2

(CHAPTER ONE - s/8859882/1/Cam-And-Maya-Chapter-One )

Cam must have seen something wrong in my eyes, because instinctively he grabbed my phone from me and read the message.

"Aweh Maya. Don't even worry about it. These guys are just mad because they aren't the center of my world and you are. " He gave me a small smile. I could tell he was almost as worried as I was.

"Yeah. But I still feel guilty." I said looking at the ground.

"Maya..." he whispered, tilting my head up with his hand, "you're the one I love, remember?"

I couldn't help but smirk. I could tell he was getting anxious to leave though.

"Cam... Let's go. I'll come watch you play." I told him. Things had been so much easier since Cam turned 16 and was able to drive.

It was a really close game. 4-3 for us. It was a tie until the last 12 seconds. Cam.. My amazing boyfriend scored. Not that I would notice. I was too distracted about this text message. Dallas. Dallas was the one who had sent it. The number was in my phone already. But why Dallas? I thought he liked me. I didn't realize the game was over until people started pushing to get past me to leave. I went down to the lobby of the rink and waited for Cam. When he came over to me. He grabbed my hand quickly without saying anything and dragged me out to his truck. It wasn't until we were buckled in and pulled away that I noticed he had a black eye.

"C-Cam! What happened?" I squeaked.

"Dallas... " He started.

"Cam..." I rested my hand on his leg, "pull over please."

He drove into a parking lot.

"Now what happened?" I asked.

"I- I confronted him about that text he sent you you." He stuttered.

"Cam.. It's not a big deal." I assured him.

"It is to me. You're my girlfriend and I want you to be happy." He said, as a tear dripped down his face. I moved over into the middle seat.

"Hey... You.. Listen. They have every right to be like this, I'm stealing their best player" I said, playing with his fingers.

"I just... It's not fair to you." He mumbled.

I kissed him on the cheek and assured him I really don't care. Even though I did. I really did.

All that night I couldn't sleep. I kept think about the team. And Cam. And Dallas... Why couldn't I get them to like me? It's not like I forced Cam to come watch me play. I decided to text Dallas.

- Dallas, I'm so sorry if this has upset you. I don't mean to pull him away from the team.

-I know. I know. But you are. And it has to stop.

-I'm sorry.

-Can we meet tomorrow?

-..Okay?

For some reason, the conversation between Dallas and I seemed off. The next morning, I woke up and ate breakfast. Everything was like a normal morning, I just couldn't help the feeling something very wrong was going to happen today. Cam came around the corner in his truck and I walked out the front door and slid into the passenger side.

"Hey cutie." he said, leaning over to kiss me on the cheek.

"Hey! Your eye looks so much better!" I said.

The whole way to school, I could tell there was a tension. We were both avoiding the topic of Dallas. After we had got to school, classes passed so slowly. French, as always was terrific! Cam sounded so sexy when he would speak french. I couldn't help but get lost in him. I had my last class with Dallas. I knew that right afterwards, we would talk.

The last bell rang. I got nervous. I tried to duck out before Dallas saw me. I just wanted to be safe in Cam's embrace. No pressure, no worry. No such luck. Just as I had slipped out the door, Dallas's hand grabbed my arm.

"Missy. We need to talk." he said. I followed him out to the parking lot. My phone buzzed.

-Hey Maya? Are you getting a ride home?- Cam

-Oh! No sorry. I forgot to tell you Katie is giving me a ride home.

"You didn't tell Cam we were hanging out, did you?" Dallas asked, looking concerned.

"Of course I did. I tell him everything." I lied.

We got into Dallas's car, he drove us to a park.

"A park? Really?" I questioned.

"It's nice here.." he walked over to the swings and sat down. He gestured for me to take the one next to him.

I walked over and sat down. I had to admit, it was refreshing. I liked feeling like a kid again. Then the unthinkable happened.

"You know why I hate you and Cam so much?" Dallas asked.

"Because I'm taking him from the team. I know." I replied.

"No Maya." he said, putting his hand on my leg.

"Ummm. Dallas..." I hesitated.

"I like you Maya." he whispered.

I quickly stood up and stepped back.

"Dallas. No." I said.

"Maya... Don't be scared. It's okay! Cam doesn't have to..." he started.

"Dallas... Stop!" I pleaded.

"Hey! Okay... Okay... " he sighed.

"Take me home?" I asked.

We got back into his car and drove the 15 minutes to my place. Just as I was about to leave his car, he pulled my back by my arm and tried to kiss me.

"Dallas!" I shouted. I pulled away, hard. And slammed the door.

I ran inside and up to my room. I cried for a good hour. By the time I picked up my phone, I had eight texts from Cam. In the last text I received from him, he told me he was on his way over to check on me. Quickly I cleaned myself up. Got rid of my red, puffy eyes, fixed my hair, and deleted the texts between Dallas and I. Just as I sat back down on my bed, the doorbell rang. I ran down the stairs and opened it.

"Hey! I'm sorry, my phone was off and I didn't realize." I lied. I had seemed to lied more today than I would have liked.

"Oh. No worries..." he said, kicking pebbles on my porch.

"Come in. " I offered with a smile.

He came in and went straight for my room. He had a little bit of a head start, so when I entered my room, he was standing behind my door and closed it behind me.

"I missed you." he whispered as walked up to me and pushed me backwards onto the bed.

He laid down beside my and started planting kisses on my shoulder. I moved to be level with his face and he started kissing me more passionately than he ever had before. He slid his hand down my arm and linked his fingers with mine. He rolled me over so I was laying on top of him. I looked down into his loving brown eyes. So shy. So sweet. It killed me not to tell him about Dallas. But I knew it would just hurt him. I gave him a kiss on his forehead. Then on his nose. Next I slowly lowered my lips to his and softly kissed him. He squeezed me tighter.

"I never want to let go of you." he whispered.

"You'll never have to." I replied.

The rest of that night was spent in each others arms. Nothing really happened. But it really made me realize how much I did love Campbell Saunders.

The next day at school, Cam surprised me at my locker.

"Hey! There's a big party this Friday. Be my date?" he asked getting down on one knee.

"Cam! Get up. People are staring!" I giggled.

"Come with me?" he smiled, standing up. His black eye was clearer now. It didn't seem to bother him so much. I never understood how boys did that. Fought and then just acted like it was nothing.

"Who's party?" I asked.

"Owen Milligan's."

"Okay... Sure." I agreed.

The next few days, Cam and I spent a lot of time together. The texts from Dallas kept coming.

-Leave him alone!-

-He was late to practice. Probably with you.-

-I'm sorry. I don't mean to be mean. You know how I feel.-

I couldn't wait for Friday. Just a get away from what has been happening. I could forget the texts. The hockey. The problems.

When Friday came, and idea popped into my head... What if, Cam and I... Went all the way? Would that make Dallas and the others realize how serious we are? That was my plan. We'd sneak away from the party early. We'd go back to my place, where my sister would be at the party still, and my parents out for their date night. Ever since my mom started feeling better, my dad has been trying to show her as many good times as possible. So, my house would be free for Cam and I to use.

Around 7pm I was in my room. I had just finished my hair and make up when I got the text from Cam.

-Outside. Let's go get dinner first. My treat-

I quickly threw on a pair of skinny jeans and a shirt that slumped over my shoulder. When I walked across my front yard, I saw Cam's jaw drop.

"Good or bad jaw drop?" I asked nervously as I slid into his truck.

"W-wow. Maya. You are so beautiful. I never thought I'd be as lucky to have somebody as great as you in my life." He said, grabbing my hand and giving it a kiss.

Dinner was great. We talked, we laughed. Around 9pm, we left and headed for Owen's. When we got there. Nobody seemed to really be there.

"I thought it was a party." I said as we walked toward the house.

"Yeahh.. It is... For.. Ice Hounds." He explained.

"Cam!" I was shocked.

"Maya... It'll be good. All the guys are bringing their girlfriends. It'll be nice. They'll like you. I promise." He stuttered.

I tried to be mad at him. It's just so hard. He only means well. He took my hand as we entered the front door.

"What's she doing here?" Dallas asked as soon as he saw me.

Strange enough, everybody else seemed to be glad to meet me, get to know me, talk to me. After everything I worried about, maybe I wasn't ruining hockey. Maybe I was ruining the friendship between Dallas and Cam.

Everybody was having a great time. Drinks were served. I personally had one or two... or three or four. I didn't mean to, but when you keep getting served, it's hard not to. Cam of course didn't. He was great for that. He knew he had the responsibly to get us home safely and he took that seriously. I wasn't too drunk 4 drinks over the time of 5 hours doesn't get to me much. My plan for Cam and I was still in action. I walked over to where he was sitting and sat on his lap. I leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"We should go back to my place."

"Why?" he asked.

"I think it'd be nice for some alone time, don't you?" I teased, pulling on his coat collar.

"Alright. I just promised Luke I'd show him my truck first. Wait here?" He asked.

He seemed to have been gone for about 10 minutes. I could see them though the front door, laughing and having a good time. Most of the guys ended up out there, and left us girls inside. I get handed another drink. I look to see who from. Dallas of all people. He sat down beside me.

"Cheers. To friendship. Lets end this whole thing." He proposed.

I was shocked at how friendly he seemed. I figured it was just because he had been drinking, but whatever. I'll take it! We clinked cups and drank, drank until the glasses were empty. Suddenly I didn't feel so good.

I woke up in Dallas's car.

"Dallas?" I could see him hovering over me.

"Shhhh.." he whispered.

"Dallas what are you doing?" I asked, panicking.

"Shut up!" He growled.

"Dallas! Stop!" I became aware of myself not being able to move.

"Bitch. If I have to tell you again I will punch you. Shut. Up."

At this point there was nothing I could do. My jeans were pulled down and my shirt ripped. I felt tears of anger swell in my eyes. Cam. What was I going to tell Cam? This couldn't be happening. I fought as hard as I could. But only got smacked for fighting. There was no stopping it.

When Dallas was finished with me. Opened the door.

"Okay. Thanks for the fun. Let's do it again." He said.

I punched him.

He pushed me backwards out of the car. I was left, with torn clothing. Crying, in the middle of the night. Nobody I could call, or tell. Cam. Where was Cam?


	3. Chapter 3

( Chapter One - s/8859882/1/Cam-And-Maya-Chapter-One

Chapter s/8860619/1/Cam-And-Maya-Chapter-Two )

Katie. Could I tell Katie? At this point, anything would be better than sitting on the curb, crying and freezing. I reached for my phone. Gone. I must have lost it throughout the night. I was left with only one choice. Walk.

It was a 2 hour walk back to my house. I Arrived home at six in the morning. My family was frantic, on the phone, pacing. Holding my shirt together, I walked in the door and closed it behind me. My mom rushed up to me.

"Oh Maya." She cried. Embracing me in a hug.

I couldn't help but start crying.

"Where were you?" She asked.

"I fell asleep at the party. " I lied.

"And your shirt?" She questioned.

"Must have ripped it last night. I'm so sorry for worrying you guys." I apologized.

"You'd better be. Listen. Because this is your first time going out, I'll cut you some slack. But this will never happen again. Got it?"

"Got it."

When I let go of my mother. Something in the kitchen doorway caught my attention. Cam. He was here. He looked terrible. He had blackened eyes from lack of sleep. His expression was angry, but worried. i had a feeling this would not be one of the best days between us.

"I think I'm going to go change. After, Cam, will you meet me in my room?" I asked, holding back tears. I was so afraid of what was about to come.

I climbed the stairs. Aching. It's bound to hurt after the first time. The first time... Taken from me. By some monster. Should I tell Cam? Would he even believe me?

After I changed, and cleaned up a little, I walked from the bathroom to my bed room.

"You left this at the party." He explained, handing me my phone.

"Oh! Thanks!" I said, actually excited.

"Maya... You didn't fall asleep at the party. I looked for you. What happened?" He asked.

"Oh.. Nothing. I just... Dallas and I made up. We went to hang out. To show each other we were on fine terms." I lied. Again. This had to stop.

"Maya! I can't believe you!" He almost shouted. Tears of anger were about to drip down his face.

"What? Why? I didn't mean to worry you."

"I know... You just.. Can't scare me like that." He choked back tears, pulling me into a hug.

I wanted to tell him. I really did. I just.. Couldn't. I did not want him to lose his friends. He probably wouldn't even believe me.

He pulled away from me.

"I guess that's what Dallas's text meant." He started.

My heart dropped. I gave him a quizzical look.

"He texted you, he said _That was fun. Let's do it again sometime._" Cam repeated the message.

Hearing those words made me want to scream. This wasn't fair. Why can he do this to me. I began to cry.

"Maya! I'm sorry! So.. I take it things didn't go too well with him?" He sounded confused.

"I just... I'm probably just over tired." I replied.

Cam got up out of my bed, walked over to my dresser, grabbed me a pair of pajama pants and came back. When he got to my bed, he handed them to me and turned around, covering his eyes.

"Such a gentleman." I smiled. Even when I was feeling my worst, he could always cheer me up.

After I had changed, Cam slid off his shirt, lowered the covers, and crawled in next to me, sliding his arm under my neck and pulling the blankets up to our chins.

"Maya! You're freezing!" He noticed. I wrapped my arm over his stomach and draped one leg over his. He used his free hand to play with my hair. We slept.

I take it that Cam must have been too worried to sleep that night because we both slept until around four in the afternoon. I woke up sore. Damn Dallas. Why did he have to ruin everything?

Monday at school, I avoided Dallas as much as I could. During last period, when I knew I had class with him, I skipped. I went into the band room and played.

It's like Cam has a sense. Like he knows when something is wrong with me. Because sure enough, he showed up.

"Maayyyyaaaa... " he sang.

I spun around quickly in my chair.

"Ditching class?" He asked. He knew this was strange of me.

"Yeah. I had this really good idea for a song. I had to write it down before I lost it." Lie.

"Oh. Well, my little snow bunny, I liked the sounds of it." he said, pulling up a chair.

He sat beside me. He took my hand and started tracing his finger in my palm and up my arm. When he came across my shoulder area, he stopped.

"Maya... What are these bruises from?!" He asked, shocked.

"I uh.. May have wrestled at the party." Lie.

"Maya..." he pushed.

"I may have wrestled after the party with Dallas." ...Half lie.

"Maya... I... Trust you, but I don't like you hanging out with him okay? I just don't trust him. Is that okay?" He asked shyly. It wasn't like him to make such a request, so when he did, I listened. I nodded.

"Thank you." he kissed my hand.

"Wait... Maya. Is that... a bruise on your face too?" He asked.

"Maybe.. I'm not to sure." I said, trying to force a smile.

"No guy should do that! I'm going to go talk to him." The anger swelled in his eyes.

"Cam. No. It's okay! We were playing." I assured him.

Just then I got a text from Dallas.

-I see you're not in History. What? Are you waiting for me in the backseat of my car again? ;)

Cam was reading over my shoulder. I started to cry. I looked up at Cam. He looked angry.

"Honestly Maya... How could you do that? Especially on the night we were supposed to...?" Cam started to back out of the room.

"Cam! Wait!" I called. He stopped moving. I walked up to him.

"I - I just... I- Had too much- and you.. Your truck.. and.. Dallas came.." I stuttered.

"Dallas came. So you slept with him?" he questioned. Obviously mad.

"No Cam! I love you. Not him" I pleaded.

"Save it." he huffed as he walked out.

I slumped down against the wall and cried. I had lost the one most important person in my life.

The rest of that week I stayed home from school. Faking sick.

That weekend. Cam had a game at 2pm. I texted him before wishing him luck. No reply.

I got a text. Just not who I wanted it to be from.

-You can act like nothing happened. But it did. It happened. And you couldn't have stopped it. I told you liked you. All I did was act on that. You can't tell me you didn't like it, that you didn't want it.

Guess who from. Dallas. If I ever got the chance, I would kill him.

The next day, my family left for a dinner. I stayed home. "Sick."

Twenty minutes after they left, I heard a knock. I crept down the stairs, slowly. I wanted to make sure it wasn't Dallas. But it wasn't. He had the same coat as Dallas. But he was taller... Blonder.

"Luke Baker?" I asked as I opened the door.

"So it's true." he said. Making his way into my house.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"That Dallas..." he started.

I gave him a questioning look.

"He... R-R- did the unthinkable to you."

"How do you know?!" I asked, surprised.

" I borrowed his phone to call my parents. He had left his texts to you opened. Maya. I can help you." Luke offered.

And as if there couldn't have been a worse time in the world. Cam showed up. He knocked. I panicked, as if it didn't look like I had cheated on him already. I opened the door. His eyes darted from Luke to myself and back again.

"Seriously Maya?!" He shouted before walking away. He started toward his truck. I didn't know how this could get any worse.

Luke ran to the front door.

"Dallas raped her!" He shouted after Cam.

Cam stopped dead in his tracks. I buried my face in my hands and started to cry. Cam turned around and slowly started back towards the house. Luke waited for him in the doorway. Cam walked up to him.

"You'd better not be joking. I will kill you." he growled at Luke.

"I'm not kidding. I seen Dallas take her out of the party he said he was 'taking her home", and I asked if you should be the one to do that. Dallas said he just volunteered. Then today, I read over Dallas's texts to her. Man, I'm not kidding." Luke said, resting a hand on Cam's shoulder.

"Why are you here?" Cam asked.

"I came to comfort her. To see if I could help." Luke explained.

Cam and Luke nodded at each other. Luke left. I couldn't bring myself to look up at Cam. He didn't say anything. But I could hear him, he was pacing. When finally, he walked over to be and pulled me into a tight embrace.

"I'm so sorry I let this happen to you." he started to cry.

"It's not your fault. It's his." I managed to choke out.

"But-" He started.

"Cam. Really." I assured him.

We went into the kitchen and sat down at the table, I had made us some coffee.

"I'm going to kill him." Cam whispered, tracing his finger along the rim of his mug.

"I'm so sorry I hid this from you." I tried to explain.

"I understand. I could see how you were just trying to do the best thing for both of us." He said, finally looking up at me.

We sat there for a while. When suddenly Cam's expression turned to straight anger. He stood up.

"Wait here. I'll be back soon." He said.

He gave me no time to respond. He left. I called after him, but he wouldn't stop. I sat by the window waiting for him to get back.

Ten minutes passed.

Twenty.

Thirty.

An hour.

Four hours later, I assumed he wasn't coming back. I grabbed my phone and texted him.

-Are you okay? Come back. I miss you.

No reply.

The next morning I woke up. I ate breakfast. Then I got a phone call.

"Hello? Oh hi!...No...I don't know... How?... When?...Oh my gosh!...I'll be right there."

I knew Katie had been out late the night before, but I didn't care. I needed her. I woke her up and begged her for a ride. She agreed because of the circumstances. It was a twenty minute drive but we finally got there.

The Harry Callon Hospital.

I raced though the hallways and found Cam's room. He was all swollen. With two black eyes, a broken nose, sprained wrist, head injuries. That's all I could see from my positioning anyways.

"Cam!" I started to cry as I ran towards his bed.

He groaned as he reached his hand out towards me.

" What happened?" I asked as I took his hand and pressed up against my face.

"D-Dallas." he managed.

"When?" I sobbed.

"Last night. " I hear behind me. I spin around. It was Dallas.

"He came to see me. To hurt me. This was all in self defense." Dallas said, with a smirk on his face the whole time.

Cam's mom made Dallas leave. There was nothing we could really do. This was in self defense. From the story Cam told, I learned that he had gone to see Dallas. That he had plans to hurt Dallas. After learning what he did to me. Of course this story was different than the one he told his mom. I didn't want any more people knowing about what happened to me.

Over the next 2 weeks, Cam healed. Everything was going back to normal. Dallas wasn't even trying to manipulate me anymore. Then I ran into a problem.

I was late.

As soon as everything started going back to normal. Could it be?

Could I be pregnant?

With Mike Dallas's kid?


	4. Chapter 4

( Chapter one - s/8859882/1/Cam-And-Maya-Chapter-One

Chapter Two - s/8860619/1/Cam-And-Maya-Chapter-Two

Chapter Three - s/8862301/1/Cam-And-Maya-Chapter-Three )

The next few weeks were a blur. I had no idea what I would tell Cam. Or how I would carry out the rest of my life. I had been taking tests all through out the weeks, some were coming back positive, some negative. On the 4th week of me suspecting, I called Cam.

"Hey. Can you come over?" I asked. Holding back tears.

"Sure. Are you okay?"

"Yeah fine. I just miss you."

When he showed up, I led him up to my room and sat him down on my bed.

"The last couple of weeks have been intense." he mumbled. His face was cleared up for the most part. Stitches above his left eyebrow and a splint on his left arm were all that was left.

"I know."

"How are you doing?"

"I'm fine. " I reached out and softly traced the scar above his eyebrow.

He took his free hand and cupped my face with it. He pulled my face into his. Our lips met, and instantly, all of my problems seemed to melt away. It was like, he made all of the bad things in the world fade away. In the back of my head though, there was this nagging voice. I knew I had to tell him. I just wanted to make sure that it was positive before I told him. Nothing would be worse than him always holding this against me. Always feeling sorry for me.

I laid him down on my bed, and snuggled up to his good side. I kissed his cheek, then his eyebrow, then his forehead.

"Maya. I'm sorry for all the trouble I've cause."

"You didn't. This is just life. You're not the one who caused trouble. Dallas is."

"I hate that name. I hate seeing him."

"It's okay. There's nothing we can do really."

"You could press charges."

"I don't think I could. I think it's too late. There's no real proof. I don't even have the text messages anymore."

He squeezed me tighter.

Over the next few weeks at Degrassi, Luke and Cam started spending more time together and it seemed as if the Ice Hounds were avoiding Dallas. Did they all know? I wasn't getting strange looks. I didn't know why, but it seemed as if nobody wanted to be around him.

A while later after school, Cam was driving me home.

"We're going to get him." He turned to me as he parked in front of my house.

"What do you mean?"

"Dallas. There has to be something we can do."

"Cam... Here's the thing. There might be a way, but you won't like it"

"What is is?"

"He... might have gotten me pregnant." I admitted.

"Maya! Look at me! You can't do this!" He yelled, slamming his fists on the steering wheel.

"I'm sorry. I just. I don't know for sure yet. I didn't want to worry you if it was nothing."

He threw the truck into drive and pulled away from the curb.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Clinic."

Cam drove me to the clinic to get check out. He waited with me, holding my hand while I sobbed. When my name got called, he stood and pulled me up with his right hand. The splint was off, but his left wrist was still a little weak. He walked with me into the examination room. The doctor was asking me questions.

"Is he your boyfriend?"

"Yes."

"Do you use protection."

"Yes." Lie. We didn't even do it.

"How late are you?"

" 7 weeks."

"Any chance of STDs?"

I looked at Cam unsure. The thought never occurred to either of us.

"Umm. I don't think so."

The doctor gave me a quizzical look, but took the answer.

"Was... this with him?" the doctor said, shooting a look at Cam.

"Yes." Lie. I couldn't tell him what happened, for sure the cops would be called then.

The doctor tested and then sent us back out. The next morning on the way to school, I got a phone call. It was my doctor.

"Hello...This is she... Oh... Oh!...No way... Really?...Thank you..."

I looked over at Cam, I could see the anticipation on his face. He wanted a good answer. He wanted us to be able to go on living our lives. The last thing he wanted was for me to be having somebody else's baby. Especially under these circumstances. How was I going to tell him?

"Cam... " I looked at him, putting my hand on his leg.

"Maya... I will love you no matter what you tell me."

"I'm... Not pregnant!" I screamed.

A huge smile spread across Cam's face.

"But.. The seven weeks you've missed?"

"The drugs Dallas gave me! Apparently they are messing with my system. All I have to do is drink a lot of water and he says I should be back to normal in a few days."

"Maya! That's great... Well it's not... but you know what I mean."

The whole day was spent with a smile on my face. For the first time since the incident. I returned to history class. Dallas was there. He winked at me as I entered. It look me every ounce of my self will not to go punch him. That's all he wanted. _Kill him with kindness._ I thought to myself. I waved at him, I was going to pretend none of this ever happened. I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of ruining my life.

Cam had planned a little celebration dinner for us. He invited me over. I got Katie to give me a ride over. When I knocked on the door, the house didn't look like it had any lights on. The door opened and there was Cam. He had dressed himself up. Light blue button up shirt, dress pants, and a black tie.

"Whoa. " I looked him up and down.

He smiled at me and invited me in.

"What's all this?" I asked as we entered the dining room. Alfredo set out. My favorite. Candles. Music playing. Love songs sang by...

"Cam.. Is that you singing?" I asked. A smile spreading across my face.

"I know you like my voice. So I thought I'd... Do a little recording." he smiled.

He walked up to me, and took my hands. He draped my hands over his shoulders, then wrapped his hands around my waist. He pulled me in and we danced. He smelled like he always does. A little bit of musk, mixed with an almost sweet smell. These are the times I want to never forget. After a while of dancing. We ate. through out the meal, he kept switching seats. He started at the other side of the table, but by the end, he was sitting right next to me.

After dinner, he led me up to his room. The faint smell of his hockey equipment. Typical. He closed the door behind us. I backed him up against the door, and kissed him. He was running his hand though my hair. I grazed his bottom lip with my teeth. He used his lips to encourage me to open mine. His tongue moved from his mouth to mine and back again, it encouraged me to do the same. We stood there for a while. Hands touching each other. He gently ran his hand down my arm. His hands moved to my hips and slipped under my shirt. Moving his hands up raised my shirt. He helped me slip it off. I grabbed him by his tie and moved backwards to his bed. I laid him down and crawled on top of him. I undid his tie and slipped it off of him. I started at the top of his shirt and unhooked the buttons. He slid out of his shirt and threw it to the ground. He flipped us over he started kissing my cheek, to my neck, collarbone, chest, then my stomach. When he got to my pants, he undid the button and slid them off. He came back up to me. I was undoing his pants as he kissed me. He crawled out of his pants, and covered us up in blankets. I had my hands on the back of his neck, his had moved up to my chest. Cam took both of his hands around my back, he undid my bra. I pulled it off. It was Cam and I, that was it. Nothing to bother us. Nothing to stop us. We undressed each other the rest of the way, and lay there, him on top of me, kissing me. By now, I was ready for him. He teased me a little. Then finally. Cam and I, became _very_ intimate.

That night strengthened our relationship more than I could imagine.

After that, at school, everybody was drawn away from Dallas more and more. I decided to talk to Luke.

"You guys didn't tell the whole team did you?" I asked.

"No, but they know what he did to Cam."

"I guess that makes sense." I replied.

A few nights later, Cam and Luke showed up at my house with another girl. I think she was Bo Anderson's girlfriend. Maggie Peterson.

I opened the door as the walked up the driveway.

"Hey guys. What's up?"

"We have a plan." Maggie said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. I looked at Cam. He gave me a reassuring nod.

"Dallas... Has been harassing me. Saying I'm taking Bo away from the team. Saying I should leave him alone. Cam told me this is how you guys started. He told me what happened. And I want to help. I'm thinking, maybe, if he did that to you, he might do it to me. And I could press charges before it happens... Or I don't know. Maybe we can set him up somehow." She explained.

"Cam... Luke! You guys told?" I asked appalled.

"She can help." Luke suggested.

"Alright... I guess." I said.


	5. Chapter 5

( Chapter one - s/8859882/1/Cam-And-Maya-Chapter-One

Chapter two- s/8860619/1/Cam-And-Maya-Chapter-Two

Chapter three - s/8862301/1/Cam-And-Maya-Chapter-Three

Chapter four - s/8862987/1/Cam-And-Maya-Chapter-Four )

Campbell, Maggie and Luke spent a lot of time at my place over the next couple of weeks. Our plan was coming together. We knew Maggie couldn't flirt though, then it would be hard to press charges. So we played it just the way I did. The whole _I just want to be friends_ thing. He seemed to be falling for it. He asked if they could talk.

Maggie went with him on a Tuesday to talk. From the story she told us, he took her to the same park. But.. He didn't try to kiss her or anything. She said he had mentioned how 'Bo isn't good enough for her'. Now all we needed was a time for him to try a move on her. We were hoping to catch him on attempted rape. We knew we couldn't let him actually get with Maggie. That would affect her just as much as it did me. We had all decided that time would be after the hockey game on Saturday. Taking into consideration, if the boys won. The Ice Hounds only go out for celebration if they win. A fire, a bit of drinks, and just a good time.

Cam and I had become more close in the weeks since our moment. Almost like, we could tell what the other was thinking. On that Thursday after school, he brought me back to his place. It felt strange being in his room again, where just a few weeks ago, I gave myself to Campbell Saunders. We talked about everything. He asked me if my system was back to normal. Then, for the first time since, we talked about that special night.

"Do you regret it?" He asked.

"Cam, of course not."

"Good. I just hope it shows as a sign about how much I love you."

"It does. And I love you too."

We were sitting on the edge of his bed. He draped his arm around my shoulders.

"We're going to make him pay." he assured me.

"I just hope nobody else gets hurt."

Once Saturday finally came, I was up ready for Cam's game. He was sweet enough to come and pick me up before hand. On the way down, he played his pump up song. I loved watching him dance to it. Then as he was looking out the window. I changed it.

"Call Me Maybe? Really Maya?" He laughed.

I smiled and started doing a little dance in my seat.

"I would change it, but I kinda like the way your body moves when you dance like that." he winked at me.

When he pulled into the parking spot, he jumped out and quickly ran around to open the door for me.

"My hero." I joked.

He grabbed his hockey back out of the back and we started heading inside. Dallas was getting out of his car two spots down.

"Hey! Saunders!" Dallas called.

Cam ignored him. We walked past without even looking at him.

"I just want to punch him in the side of his god damn head." Cam said when we entered the building.

"It's okay." I said, rubbing his back.

He had to go change and get ready, I went and found a spot in the bleachers. The other guys girlfriends had always gone to games, but I had never sat with them. Until today. I saw Maggie and I walked over to her and sat down. We all watched the game together, cheering, giggling for each other with a guy would look up and wink at one of us.

"You're so lucky, Maya."

"He's a great catch."

"I love you two together."

The girls were commenting on Cam and my relationship throughout the game.

The game was coming to an end. 16 seconds left. They were tied 2-2. The Tornado's scored. 10 seconds left. Mike Dallas had the puck. 3...2... Goal! Dallas scored! But.. No applause... No cheering. Nothing. Not even his team mates congratulated him. Maggie and I looked at each other. People were starting to see the real Mike.

Overtime, the boys managed to beat the Tornados. 4-3.

After the game, Cam came and found me in the bleachers. He took a seat beside me and took my hand. I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Cam took off his Ice Hounds coat and handed it to me. He asked me to wear it.

After we left, we grabbed dinner, and headed out to the fire.

Across the flames I could see Maggie. She was getting nervous, so I went over to talk to her.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Just nervous."

"Hold in there." I patted her on the back.

We knew we had to get everybody away from the fire, or at least Maggie away from the fire to allow Dallas to make his move. So, Maggie wandered off, she sat on the tailgate of Campbell's truck. She waited, and waited. Dallas never came to talk to her.

Monday at school, Brittney Jackson was crying. Owen's girlfriend. I didn't know her well, but from the hockey game a few days before, I felt I should talk to her.

"Hey! What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing. Just... tired." She replied.

She lied. I noticed those marks. The ones on her shoulders... the light bruise on her face. I also noticed the stare coming across the cafe. Coming from Mike Dallas. My phone buzzed.

- Yeah. Because you think I didn't notice you and Maggie getting close?

Damn it.

He knew. He knew what we had planned. I had to find Cam.

"Cam!" I called after him, out of breath. He spun around.

"Maya, what's wrong?" he asked, darting towards me.

"Dallas... " I started. He didn't listen, he started walking away. He was going to find Dallas.

"Cam. No, wait. Not me!" I yelled. He stopped and walked back to me.

"He knew what we were up to. He got Britney... " I explained.

"Does Owen know?" he asked.

"I don't think so."

We walked the halls until we found Owen.

"Owen. We have reason to believe Britney was put in... Danger by Dallas." Cam explained. I held onto his arm, but stood behind him, almost hiding. I was worried as to what kind of reaction Owen would give.

"What are you talking about?" Owen asked.

"Well, did you see her... leave the party?" Cam asked.

"Yeah. I had been drinking, so Dallas took her home."

"I think you need to go talk to her."

Owen gave Cam a quixotically look, but then quickly turned and went to find her.

That Friday Cam came over. We spent the night up in my room watching movies. I ran downstairs to grab us some popcorn.

When I reentered the room, my over sized shirt had fallen off one of my shoulders. I sat down on the edge of the bed. Cam sat up.

He pulled the thin shirt further down my arm. I set the popcorn on the dresser. He started kissing my arm up to my shoulder. He laid me down beside him and started kissing my collar bone. He kissed up my neck and started nibbling on my earlobe. I ran my hands down his back and started to undo his pants button. His phone began to buzz. We tried to ignore it, but it wouldn't stop.

He rolled over and picked it up out of his coat pocket.

"Hello?...Yes...Look...No!...Of course not!...Owen... Is it really me you need to be mad at...Look here's a secret." He looked at me. I knew what he was going to need to tell Owen. So I nodded.

"Remember when I was all beat up?...Yeah...He did it to Maya...I know...No... Don't go after him...Go to the cops... Alright...I know...We're working on it... Okay...Seeya."

"Ugh. That idiot has made our lives so hard." I sighed.

"That's not the only hard thing..." Cam mumbled.

"What was that mister?" I laughed.

"Oh! Nothing!" He smiled, doing his pants back up.

In the weeks after that, things stayed pretty quiet. Nothing of interest happened. The guys seem to have distanced themselves further from Dallas, and he wasn't liking being isolated. Owen couldn't convince Britney to go to the police, which I understand. I didn't want to either.

About 5 weeks after the celebration, Owen told the Ice Hounds some interesting news. Which Cam brought to me.

"Britney's pregnant."

This would be the chance to get Dallas taken away. Only one problem. She didn't want to keep it.

Cam and I were in his room, he was looking at the ground.

"Cam, what's wrong?" I asked. He sat up and looked at me.

"Coach has noticed us not getting along with Dallas."

"Okay..." I encouraged him to continue.

"When he asked why, Dallas blamed it on our girlfriends. Our coach doesn't know anything. He thinks Dallas beat me up because of a fight over a girl. Which is kinda true, but I can't tell him the whole story. I already talked to Owen. Owen doesn't want to tell either."

"So... You're upset because Coach sees Dallas as the good guy?" I asked, confused.

"Maya, " he said, pulling me into a hug.

"I'm upset because coach thinks we need a fresh start, a new town and school. He wants us all to move to a town 2 hours away, and go to school there. Practice there. Have games here."


	6. Chapter 6

(I'm done posting the previous chapters)

"Campbell! No! You can't go!" I started to cry.

"Oh, that's good, I'm glad you care about me. You pass." He started to laugh.

"What? Cam, this isn't funny." I glared at him. I didn't understand how he could be so calm about something so serious. He put his hands on my shoulders.

"Maya. I'm kidding. Coach would never move us out. This is our town, and our host families are here." A huge smile broke out across his face. I wiped away me tears.

"Campbell Saunders. That is not funny." I growled. Giving him a push.

He always thought he was so funny. He's not though. He nearly gave me a heart attack.

After a couple of months, Britney decided she would have her baby, but put it up for adoption. This was terrific news. We could DNA test the baby. Prove he raped her. I would come forward too.

Everything was settling into place. Britney was keeping the baby. Cam was staying. Thank god. Everything was peaceful.

Cam and I were laying in my bed. He was playing with my hair, twirling it around his fingers. Moments like this with no distractions had be taken for granted before this whole situation happened, so we were enjoying it. But of course it was too good to last. My phone rang. It was Britney.

"Hey... Oh...Oh-no!... Are you okay... That's okay. No... Don't worry...Okay... Call if you need me... Bye."

I turned to face Cam.

"She lost the baby." I said, burring my face in my hands.

"Ugh. Why can't anything go right."

We spent the last of that year trying to ignore Dallas. Over the summer, he did something he shouldn't have. He went after Becky Baker. Of course, Luke knowing about past situations, forced her to go to the police right away. They sat down. Everything got figured out. Dallas was sent away. Even once he was let out of prison, he was not allowed back to Degrassi, or back on the Ice Hounds.

Cam and I spent the rest of that year together. Things had gotten pretty intense. I was almost positive he was the one I was going to marry. The next year we started at Degrassi, he was in grade 12, and myself in grade 11. I still continued going to every single one of his games. With Mo graduating, Whisper Hug broke up. Now, I only played in my spare time. Cam and I were still going strong.

It had been just over a year for Cam and I when hockey season started back up. It always upset me when I thought about Cam not being in school with me next year. We had to have a conversation about what was going to happen.

"My parents have said it themselves. I'm allowed to buy a house here Maya. I'll stay, we can be together." he always told me.

It was a month into the hockey season. Cam and myself were driving to check out houses for him. His phone rang.

"Hello?...No way!...Really?...March 23rd?...Alright... Alright... Okay. Thank you...Goodbye." A huge smile spread across his face.

"Who was it Cam?" I asked.

"It was the Scouts! They've been watching me! They want me to move up! Maybe I can go to the NHL, then you could be married to a super star." he gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"That's great!"

He pulled up on the curb beside my house. He followed my up into my bedroom. Between hockey, school, college applications, and looking for houses, we hadn't had a lot of time together. As soon as I closed the door behind us, he grabbed my by my waist and pulled me in. Close.

"Maya, my little hockey fan. I've missed you so much." he whispered.

I slid my hands up his arms to his shoulders. He had bit his bottom lip. He lifted me up, I wrapped my legs around his waist. Cam stepped forwards, pressing my back up against the wall. After a while, he put me back down, he slid his hands under my shirt, his warm hands felt so good against my skin. We made our way over to the bed. He pulled my shirt off. I took his ice hounds jacket off. Wanting to tease him a little, I striped out of my bra, and jeans. Wearing only my underwear, I put on his coat. I stood up, walked around the room. I had put on a little modeling show for him. I could tell by the look in his eyes, this was driving him crazy, so I walked to the foot of the bed and crawled towards him. I stripped him of his shirt then crawled on top of him. He helped me out of his jacket, then wiggled out of his own pants. Sure we had been together like this before, but this time, when we connected, it was more special than any of the other times. It felt like nothing could break us apart.

I was wrong.

Sure the next months were good. But Cam had that scout interview in March. It was great! Straight shot to the NHL, money, housing, everything he'd need! 5 hours away. When he told me, I immediately assumed he was joking. When he assured me he was serious I didn't know what I could do.

"Maya. Don't cry. I won't go! I'll stay here with you!" he tried. To be honest, that is what I wanted. But I couldn't make him do that.

"No Cam, obviously, this is your future. You are not going to give this up." I told him, trying my hardest not to cry.

He was set to leave in July. There was nothing either of us could have done. We still loved each other, but this was it. Last year I thought it was going to be hard without Cam in school. It's worse when he's not even in my town. When he's five. Hours. Away.

We video chatted all the time. It just wasn't the same. He always promised he'd come back for me one day. And I wanted to believe it, I really did. I just knew it wasn't going to happen. Although we did stay together, and talked all the time.

"I miss you so much snow bunny."

"I know Cam, this is so hard."

"I'll be home for you one day. I promise."

"I'm holding you to that." I tried not to cry.

"I bought you something. I sent it today."

"Aweh Cam, you didn't have to."

"Well, I actually didn't buy it. I made it."

"What is it?"

"You'll see."

"Alright Cam. But I should get to bed. "

"Okay. Goodnight Maya. I love you."

"I love you too."

That night, I dreamed about Cam. The way we were when we were 16. How great those first few months were before all the drama.

The next day at school, Zig came to me.

"Hey Maya." He said with a huge smile on his face. Tori and him had broken up sometime last year. Apparently Tristan wasn't gay...

"Hey Zig. How's life?" I hadn't hung out with any of those three since I started dating Cam. The guys girlfriends became my new friends. Of course Zig and I still saw each other occasionally because of Whisper Hug.

"Pretty good. I've noticed you've been alone a lot lately. Would you like to hang out?" he suggested.

"Umm... sure. Let's go to a movie."We were friends. Friends were allowed to go to movies together. And that's all it was. But it was fun. We decided to do it again... And again... and again. One time, I suggested a movie at my place. He agreed. It was a Friday night.

The movie was quite long. We were both sitting there, snacking, having a great time. He looked at me.

"Maya..." he started.

"I know..." I finished.

Zig slowly moved his arm around me, his other hand placed on my leg. I leaned forward. He pressed his lips to mine. It felt so nice to have somebody close to me again. It was really nice to have Zig there for me. I moved my hands up to his neck. Just then, my front door opened. I pulled away from Zig to see who it was.

Campbell Saunders.

Cam was holding something in his hands. He dropped it. I jumped off the couch and chased him into the front yard.

"Cam!" I called.

He spun around to face me. I could see the fury in his eyes. He was crying.

"I can't believe you. I... I've drove here for you! And this!?" He screamed.

"Cam... I'm so sorry! It never meant to happen! It's just... I was so lonely!"

"You don't think I'm not?"

"Cam... I love you. Please please don't be mad"

"How can I not?!"

" I just... Cam." I started to walk towards him.

"Save it Maya."

"You can't walk away from us."

"I didn't. You did first."

He got in the drivers side of the door. I wasn't going to let him leave that easy. I got in the passenger side. When I looked at him. He was on his phone.

"That was Zig... He said... He kissed you. True?"

"Yes true..."

"Still doesn't make it better."

"Cam, you can't give up everything we have. That was a mistake. I know. I just... I was hoping he could fill the hurt spot. At least when you leave, you have hockey to focus on. All I have to focus on is the days until you're back."

"Maya. Please get out."

I could tell he wasn't kidding. I slid out of the truck and walked back to the front door. Zig was waiting for me.

"Thanks." I said.

"Well. I thought maybe you liked me... I guess I was wrong, how are you ever supposed to move on from him." He asked, clearly mad as he walked away. I looked up at Cam one more time. He didn't look back. All he did was pull away from the curb. I picked up what was in Cam's hands. It was a scrapbook.

On the front a note, _I told you I made you something. But I forgot to tell you I was mailing myself too. I love you Maya._

__My heart dropped. I sunk to the floor and cried. I didn't know why I kissed Zig. I was just so alone.

The next couple of months were so painful, now I didn't even have video chats with Cam. And Zig ignored me completely. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Katie, can I borrow your car?"

"Why?"

"I need to go to the dot. I'm meeting Tori."

"You haven't talked to Tori in forever!"

"I know..."

"Yeah alright."

I swiped her car keys off the desk, then ran up to my room. I grabbed a bag and threw clothes in it that I'd need for a 5 hour trip.


	7. Chapter 7

It was around 4 in the afternoon when I left. When I arrived it took me another 45 minutes to find his house. I prepared myself. Smoothed out my shirt, fixed my hair and makeup. I had to be prepared to fight for what I wanted. And what I wanted was him.

I pulled my sisters focus up against the curb. I saw Cam's truck out front. I knew this was the place. It looks just like the pictures he sent me. I turned off the engine and headed towards the house. Nobody seemed to be home. I knocked. No answer. Knocked again.

I know this seems creepy, but I was left with nothing else to do. I checked his Facerange. How could I have been so stupid? Of course! It's Tuesday! He has a game tonight! I drove myself over to the rink. When I entered the stands, they were packed full. The game had a lot more fans than our Ice Hounds games ever had. I struggled to find a place to sit. But I managed.

This game was so intense. I had never seen hockey this rough. It was so different than the games I had watched Cam play back at home. It was 2 minutes into the second period. There he was. Number 67. Campbell Saunders, the boy who once loved me. I know people normally get over things like the eyes, the hair, but I never will. Watching the game made me upset. He didn't know I was there. There was no looks, no winks, no smiles. Of course my bo- Cam did amazing. He always does. After the game, screaming fans flooded the sides of the bleachers, just begging to catch a glimpse of the players walking underneath. I wanted to so bad. I wanted to run to him. To have him call to me as the other players pushed him down the hall. That is all I wanted. But I didn't have any of that anymore.

I did stay on the bleachers. Like the first time. I waited for Cam. The Cam I knew wasn't coming. I watched the ice being cleaned. It wasn't the same. This time, it was a sad watch, before, I was excited. Excited to see Cam. I started to sob. I couldn't control myself. Then, a bang... Something was dropped to the ground. I felt a warmth on each side of my body. I wiped my eyes and looked up. Cam. He had sat down behind me like the very first time I came to his game. He wrapped his arms around my waist, I could feel the heat coming off his body. The sweat on his forehead. He kissed my cheek, then buried his head in my neck and gave me a couple of kisses on the side of my neck.

"Ca-am." I choked back tears.

"Just like the first time you came to watch me." he whispered.

So, like the first time, I turned to face him. Crossed my legs.

"The only part I don't like about you coming to watch me is..." he started.

"Me, getting to see you mess up. Like when you hit that guy with both hands on the stick and no part of the stick on the ice, or... cross checked him?" I finished.

"Maya... You..." he started to cry.

"Listen to me." I said, taking his hands. "I made a mistake with Zig. "

"I know that."

"Shh! I'm not done. I made a mistake with Zig, but the bigger mistake I made was letting you come here without me."

"You couldn't have come."

"I could have tried. I could have drove down to see you more."

"I know you messed up Maya, but I just can't let you go. I understand why you did it. You're only human. I am still mad at you. But I love you, my little hockey fan."

"I love you too."

I drove him back to his place. We both went inside and sat on the couch.

"This is weird. You being all grown up and having your own place." I commented.

"Tell me about it."

He moved closer to me, and gently placed his arm around me. I turned sideways on the couch so I was facing him. I noticed something. Something above his left eyebrow... The scar. I started tracing it with my finger.

"Maya. We have been through too much for me to just let that break us up. I partly blame myself. I shouldn't have left." He told me.

"I missed you so much." I said pulling him towards me by the collar of his shirt.

He softly planted his lips on mine. I have to admit, since he moved, he has gotten a lot stronger. He picked me up and carried me to his bedroom. The faint smell of hockey equipment. Typical. He laid me down on my back and climbed on top of me. He was slowly leaning down to kiss me. First my forehead, nose then my mouth. I think we both knew nothing more than kissing was going to happen, and I think we were both okay with that. After a while, cam took off his shirt and his pants, crawling into bed in his boxers. He gave me a baggy shirt to sleep in. I cuddled in next to him after I turned off the lights.

"It's good to have you back." he told me.

"Now, don't ever leave again." I whispered. My mind started wandering and just as I was about to drift off to sleep, I started giggling.

"What's so funny, Missy?" he asked.

" I am going to be in so much trouble tomorrow.'

Cam smiled and kissed me on the forehead. We fell asleep in each others arms.

The next morning when I woke up, he wasn't beside me. I walked out into the kitchen to see him standing there. Waiting for me. He had on dress pants, with a light blue shirt and a black tie. There was music playing. His CD, that he had recorded of love songs. When he saw me come around the corner, he got down on one knee and pulled out a box.

"Maya... Will you marry me?" He asked, opening the box to show a beautiful ring. I covered my gaping mouth with my hands and started to cry. I nodded and he stood he walked over to me with a smile on his face. He slipped the ring on my finger and embraced me in a hug.

"Now I know, this won't be until after you're done school. But one day... Okay snow bunny?"

I was crying so hard I couldn't respond. I just nodded and snuggled into his warm embrace. That day I left for home. Cam walked me out to my car. We had a long kiss goodbye, I left his place with a smile on my face and a new commitment for forever.


	8. Chapter 8

That day when I arrived at home, I knew I was in for it. I could hear my mom yelling at Katie through the front door.

"You gave her the car?!"

"She said she was just going to the Dot!"

The muffled cries though the door were almost enough to send me running back to Cam. I took a deep breath as I turned the door knob. I stepped inside and closed the door. I shut my eyes and waited for the worst.

"Maya Jane Matlin. Where the hell have you been?"

"I went to see Cam." I admitted. No more lies were going to come from my mouth.

"That's _five hours _away." Katie commented.

I knew I was in the wrong here. I knew I was going to get in deep trouble.

"I couldn't help myself. And I knew you wouldn't have let me go. But I had to do this."

"You didn't _have _to do anything." My mother shouted.

"Mom, he asked me to marry him."

"What?!" My dad stepped into this conversation, "Over my dead body."

"Not right away. Later. Once I'm done my schooling."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!"

"Maya. Grounded. And you are returning that ring." My mother told me, pointing at my finger like there was a worm wrapped around it.

I didn't argue. I knew I was grounded. That was fair. But I also knew I _wasn't _returning the ring. It was a commitment for forever. Not for the five hours it took me to get home.

It was already 4:23 when I got up to my room. Cam started practice at four, but I couldn't wait any longer. I pulled out my phone.

-I miss you.

I took a deep sigh as I stared at the shinny rock on my hand.

Over the next four years, my parents and I had many arguments about the marriage. How it would never last, how Cam was probably over the idea already. I stuck with my boy though, I wasn't going to let him get away because of what my parents thought.

Every weekend he had driven down to see me. One particular night, my parents had been out, and Katie was at Jake's.

I had planned to surprise him in a way I knew both of us would enjoy.

I was anticipating his arrival since that morning when I woke up. All throughout the school day I was in a haze. I'm pretty sure I failed my Social test... If we even had Social that day.

When Cam finally knocked on the door, I hair-sprayed my hair one last time and gave it a poof. I quickly ran down the stairs and opened the door wide, leaning on it. I looked up to lock eyes with the Pizza Hut guy, quickly I swung the door to hide my barley covered body. I completely forgot he was coming. Another Maya classic. I found the man his money and sent him on his way as soon as I could. Just as I was about to close the door behind him, a familiar truck pulled up beside my house. Cam.

I stayed hidden behind the door in case the pizza guy turned around again. Cam slid through the door and the frame, I shut the door behind him. When he turned to face me, his eyes got wide.

"W-wow." He managed to mutter. I just flashed him a smile. All I had been wearing was a tank top that fit maybe a little too tight, and well... A pair of lace undies that Tori helped me pick out the other day. Slowly I spun in a circle, flipping my hair over my shoulder. Cam started to rub his hands on his coat, a sign he was nervous. His hands must have been sweating. I knew he needed no clue as to what I wanted. I helped him discard his sweater, then led him up to my room.

My legs were on either side of his hips, straddling him as I pushed up myself and slowly took my shirt off. I leaned down to kiss him, tugging on his lips as I reached towards his chest and began unbuttoning each button. When I reached the last one, I pushed it off and rested my bare stomach against his, moaning softly against his lips as I felt our skin touch.

"Cam.." I murmured, unknowingly rocking my lower body against his.

We were both breathing really heavy now. I wanted him. He slid his hand down and under the layer of clothing covering my ass. I took my hands down and undid his pants, then I slowly pushed him down his body.

He wrapped his arms around me and unclipped my bra.

Cam paused for a moment and looked up at me. "I love you."

"I love you too."

I rolled off of him and pulled down my underwear. I pulled Cam on top of my and brought him down for a kiss.

I nodded at him, letting him know I was ready, he slowly slid himself inside of me. He first made sure I was okay with it, then continued. He found a rhythm and leaned down to kiss my neck. I tried not to dig my nails into his back. I arched my back in pleasure.

"Cam.."I started.

"Shhh." He slid his arm under my back and pulled me closer.

As we continued Cam had rolled us over and put me on top. He help onto me by my hips as he still thrust into me. I leaned down to him and started biting and sucking on his neck. They were both there now.

Afterwards, we laid together, breathing heavily. Sure Cam and I had done it before, but never like that. This was different. It was.. dirty. It was fun.

"Wow Maya... You're so fucking hot." Cam said in between breaths.

I did nothing but smile at him.

We spent the rest of the weekend with a pile of movies and probably 19 bowls of popcorn. Weekends like this were perfect, it was just us.

**April 27 2017**

**_Campbell Saunders and Maya Matlin _**

**_Support these two people as they come together as one._**

**_SAVE THE DATE_**

**__**It had finally come. Cam was going to be mine. All mine. Tori and Katie stood with me at the back of the church waiting for the big stain glass doors to open. I personally think I looked beautiful. My dress was the one I always wished for. Strapless, with sequins across the top, and a long flowing bottom.

But I never pictured my wedding would be with this man. This man who I loved so much.

Suddenly I was nervous. The music started playing. I didn't know if I could handle this! Too late.

The doors swung open and Katie gave me a nudge. I started to walk with her and Tori following not to far behind. I looked to the front of the church to see, Luke Baker, Cam's brother, and Cam. Campbell Saunders.

I zoned out through some of the ceremony, then came time for the vows.

"I vow to love this girl. Through sad, and happy times. I vow to never let her sit alone on cold bleachers. I vow to never let anybody hurt her. I vow to take care of her when she is sick. I vow to listen to her, to try and understand her. I vow to never ever leave her. Not even for hockey. I vow to love her. "

I couldn't help but cry when Cam said those wonderful things to me. Of course he got some laughs for the hockey joke, but to me it wasn't funny. It was true.

"You may kiss the bride."

Cam wrapped his arm around me, wiped a tear from my face and gave me a quick kiss. Then another. Then another. The audience started to laugh and applaud at this.

After the ceremony, we took congratulations from people.

When my mom walked up to us, she started to cry. She brought me into a tight embrace.

"I'm so sorry I ever doubted you two." She whispered into my ear. I just smiled and rubbed her back. I really can't blame her for not believing in us. I was 17 at the time. But it still felt nice to hear her say these word.

"I'm pregnant!" I squealed, running to find Cam in the kitchen, making himself a sandwich.

Immediately he dropped what he was doing and ran over to me. He picked me up, span me around and kissed me.

We had our daughter Marissa on June 3rd, 2018.

"Hey Cam, guess what." I said to him in between kisses. Marissa was asleep and Cam and I were cuddling on the bed.

"What?" he asked with a smile.

"Guess!"

"Umm... Whisper Hug is getting back together."

"No.. I'm pregnant." I said, looking as casual as I possibly could. It took a while for it to register in Cam's head. Finally it clicked. He grabbed me and planted a strong forceful kiss on my lips.

We had our son, Jason on November 19th, 2020.

Cam and I stayed together. We raised our kids.

Marissa grew up to play in a band. She is finally getting a record deal as we speak.

Jason is graduating this year. Hockey star. Surprise, surprise.

I plan to spend the rest of my life with Campbell Saunders, and from the looks of it, he plans to spend his with me.


End file.
